


You Wear Me Out by Akamine_Chan [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of You Wear Me Out by Akamine_Chan</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Frank was used to Gerard's...oddness. Loved him for it, actually, though sometimes he found himself totally baffled by what went on inside of Gerard's head. Sometimes late at night, he'd text Mikey when Gerard was being especially different, and Mikey almost always had a clue to offer into Gerard's complex psyche. Most times the clue made no sense, but Frank usually felt better having that clue than not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wear Me Out by Akamine_Chan [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you wear me out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217617) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



**Title** : You Wear Me Out  
 **Author** : Akamine_chan  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : My Chemical Romance  
 **Character** : Frank/Gerard  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Frank was used to Gerard's...oddness. Loved him for it, actually, though sometimes he found himself totally baffled by what went on inside of Gerard's head. Sometimes late at night, he'd text Mikey when Gerard was being especially different, and Mikey almost always had a clue to offer into Gerard's complex psyche. Most times the clue made no sense, but Frank usually felt better having that clue than not.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/217617)  
**Length** 0:13:12  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/you%20wear%20me%20out%20by%20akamine_chan.mp3.zip)


End file.
